robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man
Mega Man, sometimes known as the Blue Bomber, and Rock Man in Japan, is the titular protagonist of the Mega Man video game series developed by Capcom. This is the first iteration of the character, often referred to as Classic Mega Man. History Mega Man was created by Dr. Thomas Light in the year 20XX, originally as a housework robot named Rock, alongside his 'sister', Roll. When Dr. Albert Wily reprogrammed Light's Robot Masters to blaze a trail of destruction across the world, Rock requested that he be upgraded to a battle robot, in order to bring the Robot Masters down. Light agreed, and reconfigured Rock into a much stronger form, renaming him Mega Man. Mega Man would clash with Dr. Wily many more times over the years, not to mention his 'brother' Proto Man, his dark rival Bass, and King, who he only managed to defeat with help from Bass. As the classic Mega Man series' timeline moved on into the Mega Man X era, it became clear that Mega Man had disappeared, later succeeded by X. What became of the original Mega Man is unknown. Abilities Mega Man is equipped with his Mega Buster, a transforming arm cannon which can fire single shots of energy and a powerful charge shot. He also possesses a sliding tackle move. His greatest strength, however, is his ability to learn the moves of Robot Masters he has defeated, which can be used against remaining ones to great effect. Mega Man can also combine with his robot dog Rush to attain flight for brief periods of time, and Marvel vs Capcom grants him the ability to combine with Rush, Beat and Eddie to transform into Hyper Mega Man and unleash a barrage of missiles and energy blasts. Animation Mega Man has appeared in at least 3 animated series. The first was Captain N: The Game Master, in which Mega Man was a resident of Videoland, a world based entirely on Nintendo games. In this incarnation, Mega Man was short, stubby, had a green colouration as opposed to his regular blue and a tendency to add 'mega' as a prefix to some words. He next appeared in the 1993 OVA, Mega Man: Upon a Star, in which Mega Man battled Dr. Wily while learning facts about Japanese society. Classic Mega Man's last animated appearance was in the 1995 Ruby-Spears series, simply titled Mega Man, which also featured a one-episode cameo from his successor, Mega Man X. Trivia * The creation of Mega Man was heavily inspired by Osamu Tezuka's own robot character Astro Boy. Gallery 8-bit_rockman.jpg|Mega Man sprite from the classic 8-bit video games 640px-MREB6.jpg|Mega Man and his companions Eddie, Rush and Beat 672760-megaman8powershot_super.jpg|Mega Man firing his charged Mega Buster Cartoonmega.jpg|Mega Man as he appears in the Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon Intromegaman1.jpg|Close-up of animated Mega Man Cntgmmegaman.jpg|Mega Man as he looked in Captain N: The Game Master MegaArm.jpg|Mega Man uses his Mega Arm weapon from Mega Man V megaman_mvc.jpg|Mega Man artwork from Marvel vs. Capcom megaman.jpg mega-man.png Megaman.png Megaman&Bass.png|Mega Man and Bass MegamanMM&B.jpg MegamanMMPU.jpg|Mega Man's "chibi" design from Mega Man: Powered Up! Megaman3MMPU.jpg Megaman2MMPU.jpg Megaman-mvc2-vs.jpg|Mega Man artwork from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 MegaManRMF.jpg Mmbookback.jpg DrLight&MegaMan.png|Mega Man and Dr. Light 272px-MegaManAriga.png|Mega Man as drawn by manga artist Hitoshi Ariga JetMegaMan.jpg|Mega Man in his Rush Armour form from Mega Man 6 MegamanS7.jpg Rock_(No_Suit)_.jpg|Rock out of his Mega Man suit Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Video Game Robots Category:Mega Man Category:Animated Robots Category:Sentient Robots Category:Androids Category:Comic Book Robots Category:TV Robots